


We Got Some News For You!

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Lion and The Scholar [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, The Next Generation, annoucement, happiness, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based on the imagine by ayla-x submitted on the imaginexhobbit blog. Imagine being married to Fili and both of you telling Thorin that you are expecting a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Some News For You!

I couldn’t stop smiling. I haven’t stopped smiling since Fíli and I found out with child. When I had told him, he had stared at him in shock. He had dropped down on his knees and pressed his forehead against my belly, whispering in Khuzdul to our unborn child.

          A child was a blessing from Mahal, each and every birth celebrated and cherished. It was a relief to know I wasn’t barren, which occasionally was the case with some dwarrowdams.

          It may not be an heir to the throne of Erebor – seeing Thorin and Aeyanna had three children – but I knew our baby would be cherished and loved by all.

          I softly touched my belly as we made our way to Thorin’s study. We had just told Dis. We had wanted her to know first, because she was his mother. She had been over the moon. There even had been tears of joy in her eyes.

          Now, it was time to tell Thorin as he as our King and the patriarch of the family. In addition to that, he was like a father to Fíli.

          I smiled amused as Fíli seemed nervous. “Everything okay?” I asked him softly as I squeezed his hand. He raised our entwined hands, pressing a kiss on the back of it. There was something different about him, a sense of peace that wasn’t there before and it made him even more handsome.

          We arrived at Thorin’s study, giving his guards a nod and Fíli knocked on his door. “Come in,” his Uncle answered and we did as asked, closing the door behind us. Thorin looked up, a small smile appearing on his face.

          “Ah, Fíli and Neasa. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” he greeted us and gesture to the seats before his desk.

          “Do we need a reason to visit you, Uncle?” my husband teased friendly and made his uncle narrow his eyes amused.

          “Okay, what did you and your brother do with requires your wife to be here as a mediator?” I laughed hearty as my husband pouted like a five-year-old. It said something about his mischievous side if Thorin immediately assumed that he and Kíli had pulled a prank so bad, I was needed to keep everyone calm.

          “Do not fret, Uncle, Fíli has been behaving.” I gave my husband an amused look as he still held my hand. “We’ve some news to share with you.”

          Thorin arched his eyebrow curious, watched us with high curiosity. “I’m listening.”

          Fíli and I looked at each other and I nodded to him with a smile. He turned to his Uncle with a wide proud grin. “We’re expecting a child.” Thorin’s eyes widened, but a huge joyful smile appeared on his face as he jumped up.

          “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you two.” He whispered as he pulled us in a tight hug and we hugged him back just as tight. We stood like this for a few long moments, before he pulled back and pressed his forehead first against mine and then against his nephew’s.

          “You two will make great parents,” his voice was a bit rough and he smiled at Fíli. “Your father would be so proud of you and the man you’ve become.”

          Tears approved in Fíli’s eyes and Thorin hugged him tight for a moment, whispering something in his ear that made my husband smile.

          “With your permission, I’d like to organise a family dinner to celebrate this wonderful news.” He looked at me and I nodded with a happy smile.

          “We’d like that.” I told him as Fíli held me in his arms. “We wish we’d stay longer, but we’ve to tell a few more people the news.”

          He inclined his head. “I understand. Will six be a good time for dinner?” he asked and Fíli nodded as he pressed a soft kiss on my temple.

          “Come, love, we have to find my brother.” I nodded agreeing as I kept smiling wide as was the King.

          “Till tonight, Uncle,” I told the King cheerful and he inclined his head. He hugged us one more time, before sending us on our way.

          “Ten copper coins that Kíli is going to faint.” I laughed amused as Fíli smirked cheeky.

          “You’re on!”


End file.
